Mi Esperanza
by Leben
Summary: Con solo haberla rescatado, de lo peor que puede hacerle un hombre a una mujer, considero, tal vez ya no odiarlo como lo odiaba antes, desde que golpeo a Eren... pero solo su odio bajaría un poco, dependerá de las acciones de Levi si lo sigue odiando o tal vez... No, no después de enterarse que le sucedió a Eren. /LevixMikasaxEren/Rivamika/Rikasa
1. Chapter 1

Aun después de la tormenta queda reparar las heridas…

Cuando despertó sintió un dolor en todo su ser, era como estar en el mismo infierno; pero aun así no se quejaría, no mostraría debilidad ante nadie ni ante ella misma

Se encontraba de pie, con ambas piernas y manos encadenadas, sentía un dolor terrible en todas sus extremidades; sus piernas estaban congeladas por el suelo helado… quería que se las cortaran de una vez; sus brazos estaban hacia arriba, ya que las cadenas los guiaba hacia esa dirección, pero no se salvaban de dolor.

Cuando dejo un poco el pensamiento del dolor se pregunto en susurros para ella misma

-¿cómo es que…llegue aquí?

En cuanto acabo de decir eso se escucho el abrir de una puerta pesada (era simple se encontraba en calabozo);

Uno… dos… tres… alcanzo contar hasta cinco hombres con el logo de la policía militar, todos se pararon frente a la celda de de Mikasa y uno de ellos dijo

\- ¡miren! Ya despertó la maldita.

Lo dijo con palabras llenas de malicia. Después de esto los cinco hombres entraron a la celda cerrando detrás de ellos la puerta y rodearon a Mikasa con miradas indecorosas, para que uno de ellos dijera

\- ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco con ella? Se ve un poco aburrida.

Era claro iba con doble sentido y esa era una de las razones por la que odiaba a la mayoría de los hombres … para toda mujer con tiempo en este mundo sabría muy bien que tan repugnante eran los hombres y Mikasa no era la excepción, sabía lo que se aproximaba y deseo mejor morir que le tocara cualquier hombre.

Lamentablemente no había quien la salvara y sobre todo no había esperanza

Hasta que…


	2. Chapter 2 Gracias

_Hola!... verán este es mi primer fic y como toda noob se aceptan criticas, consejos, Chuck Norris y sobre todo tomatazos ... no, la verdad les agradecería que me ayudaran a que mis malos fic futuros les gusten, o tomen la opción B de erradicar me del mundo quemándome y tirándome al río... bueno no les quiero quitar el tiempo así que preparen los tomates. :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

* * *

Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
_

* * *

**_"Solamente me hubieras olvidado… sin mi todo… está mejor"_**

Cuando uno de los hombres estaba por tocarla; cuando había perdido toda esperanza de seguir luchando de nuevo; ella pudo escuchar una voz que la trajo a la vida de nuevo.

\- si alguien la toca, juro que los castrare a todos

El hombre que estaba por tocarla se detuvo en seco, él y los demás hombres voltearon hacia la dirección de la voz. Era un hombre de no muy alta estatura pero aun así tenía el aura suficiente de muerte como para matar en segundos a los hombres.

Mikasa no podía ver de quien se trataba ya que uno de los hombres le tapaba la vista.

-¿Quién demonios te crees como …

El hombre fue interrumpido.

\- tengo una orden de intercambio, firmada por el mismo rey, así que si la tocan tengo el derecho y la obligación de ejecutarlos ahora mismo. Dijo mostrando un documento

Uno de los hombres parecía haber comprendido la situación, ya que dijo

-¡suéltenla! es una orden directa del rey.

-no… son asquerosos alguien como ella no merece tener ningún contacto físico con ustedes

Los hombres se les agotaba la paciencia. Pero el que parecía tener mayor autoridad sabia con quienes se estaba metiendo y cuál sería el precio de contradecir al a ese hombre.

\- bien llévatela, nosotros nos vamos. Dijo el hombre de mayor autoridad entregándole una llave.

Los hombres se marcharon dejando a Mikasa y al "salvador" en la habitación.

Mikasa tenía la mirada hacia el suelo, sus ojos mostraban penumbra pero aun así con un pequeño rayo de luz.

\- mocosa

Fue lo primero que oyó para después levantar la vista. Si era el mismo Rivaille; no sabía porque pero por alguna razón prefirió quedarse ahí, pero su voz no funcionaba así que no pudo poner objeción alguna para que el empezara quitarle las cadenas. Cuando le quito la ultima cadena del brazo, Mikasa ya no pudo aguantar mas así que se dejo caer, esperaba sentir el duro piso, pero en cambio sintió una calidez y seguridad que hizo que su alma se llenara de pena y paz a la vez; para ponerle algo más definido sintió nostalgia. Dirigió su mirada para arriba y se encontraba ese hombre viéndola fijamente. Mikasa quería preguntarle el "¿Por qué? "De salvarla pero en vez de eso le salió un

\- gracias. Antes de perder el conocimiento

Levi solo la miro con asombro pero a la vez con pena, el se agradecía por haber llegado justo a tiempo antes de que cualquier hombre la tocara. Su alma sintió paz cuando la estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos sana y a salva

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos sentía su cuerpo pesado, como si fuera echa de hierro. Se fue al baño a dar una ducha, se vistió y acomodo su cabello. Cuando salió del baño se encontraba un hombre sentado en una silla

\- señor ¿qué hace aquí?

\- vámonos te esperan. Dijo algo frió

\- espere, por favor

\- ¿Qué quieres mocosa?

-antes ¿puedo ir a ver a Eren?

-no. Seguía frió

-¿por qué?

\- porque no y ya. Dijo Levi alzando un poco su voz

-pero… señor ¿por qué no?

-Si no me sigues no podrás verlo

Mikasa no respondió nada ya que se disponía a seguirlo con la idea de ir a ver a Eren.

**Solamente si eso fuera cierto…**

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE AUTOR**

Seee ... mas bazofia no podía salir ... bueno es hora de aventarme los tomatazos :D

bueno les agradezco en verdad por tomarse el tiempo de leerlos. si ustedes me dicen los seguiré publicando... o lo dejare como ustedes quieran.

Les agradezco por leer mi bazofia .. y si les gusto mi bazofia solo díganme para seguir escribiendo mas bazofia

En verdad gracias y lamento si me tardo en actualizar solo tengan me paciencia

Adiós


	3. Chapter 3 Deuda

_Hola!... verán este es mi primer fic y como toda noob se aceptan criticas, consejos, Chuck Norris y sobre todo tomatazos ... no, la verdad les agradecería que me ayudaran a que mis malos fic futuros les gusten, o tomen la opción B de erradicar me del mundo quemándome y tirándome al río... bueno no les quiero quitar el tiempo así que preparen los tomates. :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

* * *

Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
_

* * *

En una habitación, solo había el alma desgarrada de una joven.

Tratando de no llorar sosteniéndose del odio.

Y de la pequeña cuerda que hay entre la _vida y la muerte. _

-n…no es cierto. Murmuro Mikasa conteniendo el grito

-Mikasa… está bien no te…

Hanji fue interrumpida

-¡ustedes me juraron que lo protegerían!

Mikasa estaba al borde de la locura… de nuevo. Inconscientemente había alzado la voz, pero no se arrepintió le habían prometido algo y no lo cumplieron. ¿Acaso? realmente no podía confiar en nadie, ¿realmente? estaba tan sola como para no confía y sin importar nada estaba tan repulsiva como para que nadie la salvara

\- maldita mocosa.

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-no gastes la vida de Eren quejándote, mejor sirve de algo y deja de lloriquear.

\- ¿se atreve a decírmelo? Usted fue el que prometió cuidarlo. Las palabras llevaban demasiado veneno

-no te confundas mocosa, yo dije hacer lo que era necesario, yo jamás dije cuidarlo a él sobre todas las cosas.

Mikasa miro al hombre que le hablaba desde una esquina, su ropa tenía grandes manchas de sangre, su cabello un poco despeinado y su cara… se veía como si no hubiera dormido durante días. Y continúo

-aparte mocosa, no te acuerdas lo que te dije en los pasillos.

* * *

**Flash Back**

-señor ¿a dónde vamos esta Eren?

El solo la ignoro. Caminaban por un sinfín de pasillos. Mikasa sin darse cuenta por estar pensando en Eren todo el tiempo; Levi se detuvo en seco diciendo

-no importa lo que escuches, no seas una carga, se fuerte, o mejor te irás a los campos.

Mikasa no entendía la razón de decir eso pero aun así no quería pensar en lo peor. Continuaron el recorrido por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

Mikasa solo agacho la cabeza, para luego basarse en un solo sentimiento… pero por más que quería centrarse en otro sentimiento como tolerancia, fuerza, pena… el único sentimiento que encontraba era odio… odio hacia el hombre que le dirigía aquellas palabras tan frías.

Mikasa se levanto miro a Hanji y al capitán Erwin (cosa que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio observando la situación desde siempre) y sin más dio un "me retiro" con su saludo militar y salió por la puerta sin mirar de nuevo al pequeño hombre de la esquina.

\- Erwin ¿estará bien?, lleva varias beses sufriendo perdidas de familiares. Pregunto Hanji algo preocupada.

\- sí, es fuerte; pero para estar seguros- hizo una pausa para mirar a Levi –tú te harás cargo de ella. Dijo dirigiéndose a Levi.

Levi gruño y se quejo

-¡claro que no!…

Erwin interrumpió

-ella fue tu elección

Levi solo recordó el peo que se había puesto sobre sus hombros. Si lo ella no hubiera…

Erwin tomo un bufido como respuesta

-está bien, es todo por hoy vallan a cenar

Era demasiado tarde Levi ya estaba en los pasillos un aura demoniaca dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al igual que lo hacía; se encontraba en la luna en esos momentos, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, para aclararse porque tomo esa elección. Si darse cuenta ya se estaba quitando el uniforme para darse una ducha. Tomo la ducha y sin nada más se acostó en su cama. Su mente seguía en blanco hasta que decidió hacerse cargo de "elección" y la llamaría deuda.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mikasa hizo casi exactamente lo mismo, ya se encontraba en su cama, seguía conteniendo sus las lagrimas, pero sabía que si las dejaba salir no las podría controlar y terminaría rindiéndose otra vez, de hecho ya lo estaba haciendo sus lagrimas se es estaban acumulando en sus ojos. Pero escucho unos pasos que se aproximaban a su cuarto, así que decidió pararse y mirar por la puerta en secreto de quien se trataba. Se odiaba a ella misma por ir a ver quién era. Vio pasar a Levi supuso que perdido por qué no la noto. Ella pensó solo "pasar este pasillo de largo", pero no fue así si no que se detuvo en la puerta de alado y entro ahí. Sus habitaciones estaban pegadas. Cerró la puerta de inmediato, y volvió a su cama junto con sus pensamientos.

Ella se había basado en el odio hacia ese hombre para sobrevivir. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. En cuanto dijo esto un odio muy agudo le rodio todo su abdomen, fue tan fuerte que un pequeño gemido de dolor salió por sus dientes apretados. Le dio curiosidad ver que era por lo que se dirigió al espejo del baño para ver de qué se trataba.

Al mirarse al espejo mostrando su abdomen para verse ella misma, unos marcas rodeaban todo su cuerpo era como si la hubieran apretado miles de veces y el dolor empezaba a aumentar, casi ni podía respirar de echo estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero no quería ayuda de nadie, no confiaba en nadie y no lo volvería hacer. Solo tomo sus últimas fuerzas y te acostó en la cama perdiendo ahí el conocimiento.

* * *

Era un día en el que hubiera deseado no despertar, Levi estaba vistiéndose para salir a entrenar como es "el soldado de más fuerte de la humanidad" debía volverse más fuerte cada día.

Llego al pequeño gimnasio (se le podría llamar) para iniciar su entrenamiento pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con Mikasa, la cual se quedo fría a verlo abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí mocosa? Pregunto levantando la ceja

Ella solo le dio la espalda para salir por la puerta trasera. Ella no quería ni verlo su propia presencia la hacía sentir odia contra ella misma.

\- ¿así de fácil te rindes? Dijo Levi todavía recargado en el marco de la puerta.

Ella se freno en seco, pero después de eso siguió su camino. Pero Levi ya la había observado desde que entro sabia como provocarla

\- lucha conmigo, si ganas no te molesto de aquí en adelante… pero si pierdes acataras cada y una de todas mis órdenes sin oponerte a ellas.

Si subestimando la fuerza de ella, así sabia que aceptaría darle la cara, ya que si subestimas su fuerza tratara de demostrarla, claro, él sabía muy bien que era uno de los mejores soldados que hubiera visto en toda su larga y aburrida vida.

Mikasa solo dio la vuelta en aceptación, pero sus ojos mostraban el odio que tenia hacia él. El solo se dirigió con ella al centro de una carpa sobe el suelo para lucha.

Ambos se miraban con desprecio pero entre ellos dos ganaba MIkasa.

-¿lista? Dijo burlonamente Levi

Mikasa tiro un puño con fuerza hacia el rostro de Levi pero este lo esquivo con facilidad, de siguiente le tiro una patada dirigida hacia las costillas de, él pero el solo lo cubrió con su brazo; una y otra vez Mikasa le tiro golpes pero él no paso de cubrirlo o esquivarlo. Por el otro lado Mikasa ya se estaba agotando, Levi aprovecho esto y con otra fase burlona le dijo

\- mi turno.

Le tiro una patada Mikasa reaccionoa tiempo y logro esquivarla

-nada mal. Le dijo

Ella solo frunció el seño y esquivo los siguientes golpes que le dirigió el.

Se encontraba cubriéndose y esquivando los golpes, si llevaban cuarenta minutos peleando era poco. En un mini segundo de estar bien regreso el dolor a Mikasa; o siempre estuvo ahí solo que ella no quería aceptarlo.

Levi no sabía que ella estaba sintiendo un dolor de mil demonios en ese instantes solo veía a una Mikasa con la guardia baja y le dio una patada en las costillas; Mikasa se doblo un poco de dolor.

Levi pensó que tal vez todavía se encontraba mal por lo de la otra vez así que el también bajo su guardia para ver cómo estaba, pero lo único que recibió fue que ella se abalanzo sobre él para tirarlo el piso y levantar el brazo para pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. Levi ya lo esperaba pero ella se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

Levi observo que ella estaba apretando los dientes. Pero lo único que salió de boca fue

-¿ te gusta estar encima de mí?.

Ella se limito a verlo a los ojos y no hiso ningún movimiento. La mente de los dos quedaron en blanco y sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus corazones en compas en su respiración.

Tal vez solo fue un instinto o su propio subconsciente, pero Levi alzo su mano para sostener su cadera; a ella se le escapo un pequeño gemido y su cuerpo como reacción al dolor que sintió o la acción de él se estremeció haciéndola reaccionar y apartar la mano de él, él seguía con la mente en blanco estaba perdido viendo el cuerpo de Mikasa. Esto la hizo enrojecer.

Ella se levanto y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de esto con todo y el dolor que sentía.

El seguía ahí en el suelo viendo la puerta por donde salió ella, se levanto, se sacudió y se le vinieron dos cosas a su mente; la primera ella estaba muy herida e iría inmediatamente a curarla y la segunda… bueno la segunda quería borrarla de su mente… vio cada parte perfectamente esculpida de el cuerpo de esa mujer si fue en un pequeño instante; pensó

"no me importa si es un soldado bajo mi cuidado, quiero tocarla y no dejarla ir"

Y ahí se quedo odiándose a el mismo por pensar en eso...

**_o pensando que de verdad deseaba hacerlo…_**

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

_no merezco su __perdón por tardarme :c_

_bueno espero que lo disfruten y como dije se aceptan criticas,consejos y seguiré con los tomatazos._

_muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo... _

_hasta la proxima :D_


	4. Chapter 4 Instinto

_hola ¿que tal?_

_espero que todos se encuentren bien..._

_miren tengo planeado de posiblemente ... "posiblemente" habrá Lemmon ... "posiblemente"_

_en segundo; para que tengan en claro esta historia es **Rivamika/Rikasa **o como la conozcan_

_es mi primer fic así que si no les gusta en trabajo de una novata... con mucho gusto váyanse con los veteranos y si aun así no les gusta hagan el suyo._

_gracias... no les quito mas su tiempo._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
_

* * *

Los recuerdos… quisiera borrarlos… solo me recuerdan a ti

_**Y que ya no estás más**._

Iba con paso apresurado dirigiéndose a su habitación. El dolor ya había cesado pero aun seguía ahí. Su mente estaba en blanco no pensaba en nada más que en llegar a su cuarto.

Al llegar, entro y se sentó en su cama, para tratar de reaccionar; si, le llego un gran y doloroso recuerdo…

…Después de cruzar varios pasillos y llegaron a la oficina del capitán Erwin un "adelante" los hizo entrar

-¡Mikasa! Qué bueno que estés despierta. Dijo Hanji abrazándola

-cuatro ojos, no tengo su tiempo, así que apresúrense.

\- que malo, pero el enano tiene razón.

Levi solo hizo una mueca y se dirigió a la esquina para recargarse en la pared.

\- esperen ¿donde está Eren?

Hanji miro a Erwin, el solo le dio un movimiento con la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

\- mira, de eso queremos hablarte-prosiguió Hanji- ¿recuerdas algo antes de que estuvieras en la celda de la policía militar?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza

-Mikasa… Eren a muerto

Levi vio como su alma salió por sus ojos. Tal vez la había salvado de aquellos soldados, pero deseaba salvarla de esto, no podía… **_o tal vez sí_**

-n…no es cierto. Murmuro Mikasa

-Mikasa… está bien no te…

-¡ustedes me juraron que lo protegerían!

Las tres personas a cargo de llevar a la humanidad hacia la salvación quedaron con el alma desgarrada, era cierto, si se lo habían jurado y habían fallado.

-maldita mocosa.

A Levi se le salió de la boca, le había echado más leña al fuego. De hecho estaba a punto de ir a su lado para consolarla, pero no quería hacerla débil, él quería que saliera de esto lo más fácil posible y si así era la única forma, lo haría. Y por otra parte le dolía verla destruida por el mocoso de Eren…si en especial solo por "el". Esa es la razón por la cual dijo.

-no gastes la vida de Eren quejándote, mejor sirve de algo y deja de lloriquear.

Ella solo lo miro y tirándole palabras llenas de veneno le dijo

\- ¿se atreve a decírmelo? Usted fue el que prometió cuidarlo.

Tenía razón, y lo hizo enojar.

-no te confundas mocosa, yo dije hacer lo que era necesario, yo jamás dije cuidarlo a él sobre todas las cosas.

Esas palabras, fueron las que más le habían dolido, Eren tal vez no significaba nada para él, pero para ella era lo contrario. Por eso y solo por eso, salió de la oficina, recordando las palabras que le dijo en los pasillos.

Llamaron a la puerta de su habitación; cosa que la saco de sus pensamientos. La verdad, no tenía ganas de abrir la puerta en esos momentos, pero no tenia elección. Así que se levanto a abrir su puerta.

Realmente… no lo esperaba y realmente quería cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero antes de poder hacerlo el ya estaba dentro de su habitación.

-¿Qué quiere? Pregunto Mikasa enfada.

El por su parte no respondió.

\- si no quiere nada, le pido que se retire, usted perdió en la batalla, en pocas palabras usted no me molestara de ahora en adelante.

La habitación se quedo en silencio. Levi la observaba de pies a cabeza, ella se dio cuenta de esto y otra vez la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Levi la vio sonrojada y ya no pudo soportarlo más.

El empezó avanzar hacia ella, esto hizo que ella se guiara a lado contrario de donde iba Levi. El empezó a avanzar para que se dirigiera a la cama. El solo se acerco demasiado, así que Mikasa le dio un puñetazo para alejarlo; pero él le agarro de la muñeca y como Mikasa tenía baja la guardia no tuvo la oportunidad de poner fuerza, así que fu derribada en la cama.

-¿q…qué diablos? ¡Suélteme! Exigió Mikasa

El no contesto nada. La tenía prisionera con su cuerpo; la sostenía de las muñecas con una sola mano, la otra estaba al lado de su cabeza; sus piernas apretaban las suyas impidiéndole una posible escapatoria.

Si… estaba al borde de la locura, no sabía qué hacer, su instinto animal estaba a tal punto de ya no poder más; así que con su mano libre se acerco al primer botón de su camisa y lo desabrocho. Mikasa abrió los ojos. Levi se acerco al segundo botón, igual lo desabrocho. Mikasa en este apretó los dientes y se sonrojo.

Ya no podía mas así que de un solo jalón le rompió todos los botones; asiéndola mostrar su esculpido abdomen pero aun así no perdía su toque femenino; todo era perfecto de ella… solo si no fuera por las marcas desgarradoras en su vientre, se veía a simple vista que daban un dolor de mil demonios.

Levi reprimió todo pensamiento animal que tenia por ella, era algo que tenía que tratar inmediatamente; pero solo por esta vez lo reprimiría a la siguiente, aunque lo acusaran de muerte se reprimiría de nuevo.

Este ultimo pensamiento de su subconsciente lo trajo a la realidad, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando? Ella solo era una mocosa que muy posiblemente le doblaba la edad. Así que puso los pies en la tierra de nuevo. La tomo del brazo y la dirigió al baño; ella claro puso un poco de resistencia pero por el dolor no podía poner mucha. Llegaron al baño y la sentó en un banco.

-¿Qué hace? Pregunto con dificultad o miedo.

No contestaba nada desde que entro a la habitación. El se dirigió a un mueble en el cual se encontraban cosas de limpieza personal y un botiquín de primero y segundos auxilios y un par de medicinas. El tomo el botiquín y una medicina que parecía ser anestesia local; de nuevo se aproximo a ella; ella se puso tensa, tanto que apretó sus dientes y el banco.

El sonrió para sus adentros. Del botiquín saco una jeringa y la lleno de anestesia.

-quédate quieta. Dijo algo frió

Ella no tuvo el tiempo de preguntarse para que cuando ya sentía la aguja de la jeringa en su piel. Le había inyectado en una parte central de su abdomen esto la hizo apretar los ojos, sus dientes y un pequeño gemido salió de su boca.

Levi retiro la aguja de su piel y enseguida tomo una crema del botiquín y se coloco una gran porción en la yema de los dedos; se la empezó a untar por su vientre; ella soltó otro gemido; no por dolor, solo por la acción del hombre.

El se veía realmente serio… o eso aparentaba, en sus adentros estaba muriendo en vida, su piel era suave y tersa, tenía que aguantar más que su instinto así que por eso se estaba mordiendo el labio… más bien, ya se lo estaba arrancándoselo. Tenía que terminar rápido y salir de ahí.

Tomo una venda y se la empezó a poner a Mikasa; al terminar acomodo todo lo que utilizo y salió sin decir más, con el labio sangrándole. Como sus cuartos estaban juntos no tenía que caminar mucho; agradecía su suerte. Entro rápidamente y cerro de la misma forma la puerta.

Algo le dolía… no el labio… sino algo mucho más abajo; maldijo al ser que hizo que los hombres tuvieran esa reacción tan; para que a él le pasara eso era porque una, realmente estaba muy urgido o dos realmente deseaba a la persona que le hacía tener esa reacción.

Realmente la quería poseer

**_Realmente estaba desesperado por ella_**…

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

_HOLA¡ quisiera agradecerle por gastar su tiempo en leer esto_

_como ya dije arriba... es mi primer fic, por lo que a muchos no le gustaran, pero yo digo_

_"si nadie puedes ser gustoso para todos no podrá crear algo que les guste a a todos"_

_ademas todos tenemos que **fracasar** para tener** exitos **_

_y nada... crean que nada en este universo es perfecto_

_lamento que sea demasiada mala escribiendo fic, pero lo hago por gusto _

_gracias :)_


	5. La Llave

_hola ¿que tal?_

_espero que todos se encuentren bien..._

_miren tengo planeado de posiblemente ... "posiblemente" habrá Lemmon ... "posiblemente"_

_en segundo; para que tengan en claro esta historia es **Rivamika/Rikasa **o como la conozcan_

_es mi primer fic así que si no les gusta en trabajo de una novata... con mucho gusto váyanse con los veteranos y si aun así no les gusta hagan el suyo._

_gracias... no les quito mas su tiempo._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

Aun después de la tormenta se tiene que limpiar las heridas...

y desgraciadamente "_Esa soy yo"__  
_

* * *

Todavía estaba atónita por la acción de el mayor; le agradecía por ayudarla, pero se sentía avergonzada de alguna manera. Su mente se quedo en blanco cuando él le quito la camisa y su corazón palpito muy fuerte, tanto que fue doloroso.

Deseaba irse a dormir; pero era solo medio día y tenía que ayudar o servir de algo.

Se estaba poniendo una camisa nueva ya que la que tenía antes Levi le rompió todo los botones cuando se la abrió de un solo jalón. Este recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse.

Estaba en su mente recordando esos momentos que la hacían sonrojarse cuando alguien llamo a su puerta; ella no estaba segura si de abrir o pretender que no estaba ahí; pero no tuvo tiempo de tomar una elección ya que abrieron la puerta. Ella se asusto, ya que pensaba que podría ser el enano de nuevo; pero para su suerte era Hanji.

-¡hey Mikasa! con que aquí estabas, pensé que estarías entrenando, pero bueno; necesito que me ayudes ven.

Mikasa no tuvo tiempo de responder y no tenía nada para responderle, así que la siguió. Pasaron por pasillos y puertas; hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a un sótano; todo estaría oscuro si no fuera por las antorchas que apenas alumbraban un radio de dos metros. Llegaron a una puerta de metal que se veía pesada; Hanji la abrió y dejo que pasara primero Mikasa.

-¿Qué es aquí? Pregunto Mikasa observando el cuarto.

-Este sería el cuarto de Eren.

Mikasa volteo a verla con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Por qué me trae aquí? Pregunto Mikasa alzando un poco la voz.

\- calmate Mikasa, este es el único lugar privado donde puedo entregarte esto.

Mientras decía esto Hanji estaba sacando un pedazo de tela que envolvía algo; Hanji se lo extendió a Mikasa.

\- nadie puede saber que la tienes.

Sin más Hanji se fue por la puerta y dejo a Mikasa con el objeto en la mano dudosa; ya que no sabía si abrirla o dejarla en el piso; pero su subconsciente respondió por ella y lo abrió.

Una lágrima salió de su ojo para darle inicio a un llanto imparable. Ese era el artefacto que le dio la inspiración a Eren para no rendirse, para seguir adelante, para seguir peleando.

-otra…otra vez me has dejado…Eren- Murmuro Mikasa con la voz entrecortada por el llanto- y ahora me dejas esto, como recuerdo de que ya no estás y de que debo seguir luchando.

Ahí se quedo Mikasa recordando cada momento que había pasado con Eren y jurándose a ella misma que ya no volvería a amar a alguien. Después de un rato tomo varios bocados de aire para no llorar de nuevo y se colgó el artefacto en el cuello y sin mirar atrás salió de ahí.

* * *

Todos estaban en el comedor: Hanji y el capitán Erwin estaban en una mesa de la esquina; Jean, Armin, Sasha y Connie estaba en otra mesa, aguardándole un lugar a la joven la cual ella acepto y se sentó.

-¿Dónde habías estado? Casi te pierdes el almuerzo. Comento Jean

-cierto, nos tenias preocupados, pensamos que estabas entrenando por lo que fuimos a buscarte, pero no estabas y Hanji nos dijo que fuiste a recoger unas cosas que ella te encargo. Dijo Armin

Mikasa no había hecho aquello que el joven le decía por lo que volteo a ver a la mujer de lentes; esta solo dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y le giño el ojo. Mikasa no tenía idea de cómo; pero ella sabía algo de lo que había hecho el enano momentos antes.

Ella solo bajo la mirada algo sonrojada, eso hiso que sus amigos empezaran a interrogarla pensando que se sentía mal.

-¡hey! ¿Estás bien? Pregunto Sasha

-¿te sientes mal? También siguió Connie

Ella no entendía por qué el sonrojarse, ni siquiera habían hecho nada el enano y ella, pero aun así admitía que sintió que iba con otras intenciones.

En esto estaba pensando, cuando sintió una mano en su frente, cuando capto que se trataba de Jean tratando de ver si ella tenía fiebre; también se dio cuenta de que otra persona quito la mano de Kirschtein. Todo el comedor se quedo en total silencio y aterrado. Ackerman todavía tenía la vista abajo por lo que no sabía de quien se trataba así que volteo… aunque hubiera deseado que esto nunca hubiera pasado.

El enano; justamente el ser que menos quería ver, había llegado para quitar la mano de Jean… no comprendía el porqué pero no era ninguna obligación y ningún derecho. Esto de alguna manera enfureció y puso aun más nerviosa y sonrojada a Mikasa; estaba a punto de protestar, cuando, Levi la tomo de la muñeca para sacarla de aquella habitación.

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

_hola, espero que se encuentren..._

_bueno pido disculpas por a tardanza y lo corto que esta esto... lo siento o e tenido tiempo en la escuela me dejan montañas de tareas y proyectos... y si habrá lemon... bueno gracias por leer esto._

_pd: les agradezco a los que han sido muy amables conmigo y por hacerme continuar esto._

_hasta luego _


	6. Chapter 6 No hay remordimientos

_Hola _

_espero que disfruten esta bazofia y deberán de perdonarme por lo mal que esta quedando esto. ya no les quito mas el tiempo_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

_Aunque me queme en los infiernos_

_no permitiré que seas de alguien mas..._

* * *

Algo le carcomía poco a poco el alma, algo que lo mataba poco a poco. No es arrepentimiento; solo que hay algo que debe confesar a la mujer que se encuentra en su cama; que posiblemente esta inconsciente y temblando.

-como deseado que hubiera sido de otra forma.

Comento el hombre con la voz quebrantada ya que sabía el daño que le había ocasionado a esa mujer que la deseaba y vendería su alma para que fuese suya para siempre.

* * *

**_El doloroso recuerdo del hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad... el día que tomo una desicion ... el día que no eligió salvarla _**

_El mundo es un lugar hermoso, pero el pasto se tiño de carmesí, el viento llevaba los sollozos y gritos, pero las aves seguían volando hacia su libertad; aun perdiendo sus plumas, aun perdiendo la esperanza…_

El escuadrón de reconocimiento había salido a otras de sus expediciones, con el comandante Erwin en la delantera. Pero los cuatro vientos susurraban de que ese día no seria para nada bueno.

No se habían alejado más de doce kilómetros de las murallas; cuando una jornada de titanes los ataco por la retaguardia, era tiempo de deshacer formaciones, así que dieron la señal.

Pero al parecer los titanes no eran los únicos enemigos; unos grupos de la policía militar también aparecieron.

El escuadrón de reconocimiento se dividió en dos grupos: uno lucharía contra los titanes y el otro con la policía militar; no había mucho que hacer eran ellos contra ese cruel mundo.

En tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se vino abajo. Los soldados eran comidos por los titanes y asesinados por el mismo humano. Levi vio como Hanji luchaba contra los titanes en agotamiento y como Erwin caía por un cuchillo en el abdomen. Sabía que la cuatro ojos podía aguantar un poco más, así que se fue por Erwin. Levi ordeno a un grupo recoger a los heridos y llevarlos de nuevo a las murallas Hanji y el se encargaría del resto. Ya habían caído la mayoría de los titanes y los soldados tanto como los de la policía militar y los de reconocimiento. Hanji le estaba comentando algo a Levi cuando una advertencia hizo girar al hombre, un titan espécimen raro se encontraba cara a cara con él.

-es demasiado tarde. Susurro el

**_Pero algo sucedió…_**

* * *

_y en una oficina en altas horas de la noche..._

-Erwin ¿como crees que este el? pregunto Hanji con cierta preocupación

\- tal vez sufriendo, o disecado. Contesto frió pero en realidad estaba igual de preocupado.

Hanji lo miro dudosa, pero sabia bien la verdad; la habitación se quedo en silencio, hasta que una pregunta de su mente salio de su boca

\- ¿ellos ya lo habrán echo?

Hanji se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, por lo que volteo a ver al comandante; que este tenia los ojos como platos y algo aterrado...

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

_sigo sin merecer su perdón. _

_como verán no he tenido tiempo de escribir nada, aparte de que sufría de crisis de imaginación._

_como también notaron ya casi doy por concluida esta historia... por que no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar _

_y por ultimo también les agradezco a todos y todas los que me apoyan ... gracias_

_no tengo ni la mas remota idea de lo que estoy haciendo con mi vida... tal vez porque no he dormido en dos días y son las cuatro de la mañana :v_


	7. Chapter 7 Solo Mia

_Hola _

_tengo miedo de decir hola... solo lean._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

_tal vez es seguro que me odies _

_pero si eso significa que seras solo mía ya nada me importa _

* * *

-Déjeme- Protesto la joven- que me suelte!

Ya habían llegado al área de dormitorios y durante todo el camino Levi literalmente arrastro a Mikasa por los suelos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de una habitación Levi la levanto y la puso en uno de sus hombros y con la otra mano giro la perilla de la puerta. Entro con ella en hombro y enseguida cerro la puerta con cerrojo y se dio media vuelta para sentar a la fuerza a Mikasa en una silla que hacia juego con una mesa.

Inmediatamente, como era de esperarse de la azabache trato de darle un golpe a Levi pero este fácilmente lo intercepto y de nuevo la volvió a sentar. Mikasa estaba planeando una forma de escape pero la sacaron de su mente

-mocosa- advirtió Levi- ni se te ocurra hacer una idiotez otra vez.

Esta lo fulmino con la mirada, que enseguida toda expresión facial mostraba en persona el odio mismo.

-quiero conversar contigo sobre algo privado, así que compórtate o yo mismo me encargare de disciplinarte, ¿entiendes?- dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos enfrente de la joven.

-¿dice que yo ocupo disciplina? Si quería hablar conmigo me lo hubiera dicho- comento enfadada Mikasa

\- te hubieras negado- dijo el enano como si todas las posibilidades apuntaran a eso.

\- pues claro!- exclamo Mikasa levantándose de la silla para quedar cara a cara…. Bueno no a cara a cara pero algo similar.- nadie quieres estar con usted y yo prefiero ser comida que por un titán que verle un segundo más la cara.

-siéntate… por favor- dijo con un hilo de voz pero aun así fuerte y serio

Realmente ese último comentario le llego como una daga de hielo en el corazón, bueno si es que todavía podía sentir algo, al parecer si, todavía le quedaba algo; o tal vez ese último comentario le quito lo poco que le quedaba. Lo que realmente era extraño es que realmente no hubiera sentido eso viniendo de cualquier soldado, pero era obvio que esa mocosa ya no era cualquier soldado desde esa última misión fuera de las murallas.

La azabache se quedo pensando un poco en si quedarse o seguir tratando de largarse de ahí pero por la ultima oración que dijo el enano supuso que tal vez si debería ser algo serio, así que se sentó con nada de gusto.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos que para Mikasa fueron insoportables, simplemente no podía mantener contacto visual, se alguna forma se ponía nerviosa.

-¿recuerdas algo antes de despertar en las celdas de la policía militar?- soltó por fin el azabache.

Mikasa se tardo unos segundo en contestar para finalmente negar con la cabeza.

-¿nada?- volvió a preguntar Levi pero ahora con una voz de ¿disolución?

\- nada- contesto Mikasa dudosa por el cambio de aura en la habitación.

¿Qué haría? El no sabía qué hacer, siente como se va desmoronando la esperanza que creció con ella… no, no permitiría que su nueva esperanza se volviera a perder por años. ¿Qué tan egoísta era? Por ella tal vez el mayor egoísta de todos. Si, ya lo había decidido se convertiría en un monstro con tal de tenerla para él solo.

-puedes irte- dijo mientras se quitaba enfrente de ella para darle.

En la mirada de Mikasa se vio mucha duda pero se levanto de nuevo de la silla y fue directo a la puerta y antes de salir cruzo una mirada con el hombre y sin más salió.

Sabía muy bien, que si le decía lo que le iba a decir en momentos atrás la perdería para siempre y no lo soportaría

**_No le diría que Eren su única familia estaba vivo _**

**_No la perdería… y definitivamente…_**

**_Ella seria de el…. _**

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

_no se si aventarme a un volcán activo o dejarme que ustedes me avienten... D:_

_REALMENTE LO SIENTO!_

_quemenme y tirenme al __rió si así lo desean _

_lo que paso es que sufrí una crisis de inpiracion demasiado larga y ademas déjenme les cuento una pequeña historia de la razón por la que me tarde mas..._

_" estaba terminando de escribir el cap 7 pero le pique un botón en los cuales no tengo conocimiento y se borro todo y aventé el ordenador por la ventana" _

_*gente del publico*_

_ESO TE PASA POR INDIA MARÍA!_

_lo siento tanto _

_aunque se que no me extrañaron _

_realmente lamento la tardanza en actualizar ( te falta algo) a si, lo corto que esta ta,bien me disculpo por eso... bueno adiós espero que es estén bien _


	8. Chapter 8 Una oportunidad

_H-hola ... D:_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

_cuando no te acuerdas de nada _

_te percatas que te has olvidado a ti misma..._

* * *

Cuando despertó se sentía pesada, enferma, su garganta no envidiaría a una lija. Se levanto de la cama con pasos torpes y pesados con dirección al baño. Al verse al espejo se veía espantosa; tenia unas inmensas ojeras, sus labios estaban algo resecos y su nariz tenia una tonalidad roja por la irritación. Preparo un poco de agua caliente y la vertió en una bañera; se despojo se sus prendas para dormir que eran: un pequeño short negro y una blusa blanca algo suelta. Se metió en la bañera y sintió como cada musculo de su cuerpo se relajaban. Como se había levantado temprano podía quedarse un rato ahí.

FLASH BACK

Después de salir de la habitación del enano, trato de continuar con el día normalmente aunque dio el resultado completamente distinto, chocaba varias veces con las personas, o las paredes. Todo a causa de que se percato, de que en verdad no recordaba absolutamente nada antes de que Levi la sacara de la prisión de la policía militar, así que cuando llego la noche le pareció buena idea dar un paseo o mas bien, entrenar un poco con su equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Después de dar saltos por lo arboles y hacer unas maniobras se paro en la rama de un árbol para observar el cielo estrellado y preguntarse por milésima vez

**"¿Por que no recuerdo nada?"**

Después de eso se percato de el frió que hacia y eso le ocasiono que estornudara, vio por ultima vez las estrellas y recordó una historia que le contó su madre cuando apenas era una niña; sonrió melancólicamente y dio media vuelta de regreso al castillo a dormir.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-con que esa es la razón por la que estoy así- hizo un puchero- va a ser una molestia.

Casi no se enfermaba, pero cuando le sucedía le daba algo demasiado fuerte y molesto. Salio de la bañera y se puso su uniforme; ya que hoy todos irían al patio a entrenar. Termino de vestirse, se vio en el espejo, acomodo su cabellera azabache y noto que ya no se veía tan mal.

Salio de la habitación, se dirigió al comedor y se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente vació; dirigió su mirada a la ventana y se percato de que no había salido aun el sol, se volteo y fue a la cocina, se iba a preparar té pero vio que ya había preparado así que se sirvió en una taza. Al darse media vuelta dejo caer la taza provocando que se rompiera.

La esquina que quedaba detrás de la puerta había una pequeña mesa y en esa pequeña mesa se encontraba Levi bebiendo té, dándole una mirada a Mikasa; se levanto dio pasos hacia donde estaba, Mikasa solo retrocedió unos cuantos pasos; el solo la miro y se agacho a recoger los pedazos de la taza. Mikasa por alguna razón se sintió inútil y también se agacho a recoger pedazos.

-déjeme, yo lo tire, yo lo recogeré. comento Mikasa algo exasperada.

Por parte de el no dio ninguna respuesta, cuando termino de recoger la mayoría de las pedazos se levanto y los tiro al bote de basura, tomo un trapo y limpio el té.

-tira eso, te cortaste. Dijo Levi mientras observaba la mano de ella, de la cual escurrían pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Ella tiro en el mismo bote de basura los pedazos y volteo a ver sus manos; no solo era un corte, eran varios pero mas pequeños, tan fuerte apretó los pedazos que se corto. Levi la tomo por sorpresa tomándola de la mano pero ella inmediatamente la aparto. el solo la miro para luego dar media vuelta y salir.

* * *

Estando todos en el patio para iniciar con el entrenamiento. Levi llevaría a cabo la indicación de los ejercicios.

-Comenzaremos con un trote de 45 minutos alrededor de todo el patio- dijo mientras les daba la espalda para retirarse del camino- !AHORA¡

Todos por el miedo de que el los golpeara, salieron corriendo. Eran una brigada de 75 soldados, cuando dieron los 22 minutos el numero se bajo a 42, ya que se agotaban o se desmayaban; al parecer muchos ya habían perdido la resistencia, dieron los 35 minutos y solo quedaban 12 soldados; en los cuales estaba Mikasa que todavía no sudaba ninguna gota, Jean que parecía que estaba persiguiendo a Mikasa, Historia y Armin, aunque este ultimo se salio y otros cuantos soldados. Connie se había desmayado y Sasha lo tuvo que sacar arrastrando del patio.

De un momento a otro Mikasa se sintió mal, se estaba mareando y la vista se le ponía borrosa y el sol no ayudaba para nada. Quedaban 5 minutos de los 45 y fue ahí donde ella sintió algo que le callo en la mano, miro que era ese tono carmesí, sangre, ¿sangre de quien? ¿De ella?, llevo su mano a su nariz y si, le estaba saliendo una cantidad considerable de sangre, decidió que no era nada y siguió corriendo. Levi dio la señal de que habían pasado los 45 minutos. Cuando la azabache se detuvo miro al enano, el cual la miraba con el ceño fruncido pero antes de poder decirle algo... ya que se percato de la sangre en su nariz, ella se desplomo en en suelo. Jean corrió para socorrerla pero nadie supo como pero, Levi ya la estaba levantando.

Todos quedaron atónitos, por la acción el mayor; el se dirigió a la enfermería, donde seguro estaría Hanji haciendo estudios sobre los titanes y la relación que tienes con los humanos.

-Hanji ven aquí, Ackerman callo desmayada y le estaba sangrando la nariz. Entro diciendo algo exasperado.

Hanji se acerco corriendo, mientras Levi la dejaba en una de las camas. El se aparto y dejo que ella la revisara.

-Parece ser que esta enferma de gripe...¿estaba entrenando? pregunto Hanji.

-si. contesto serio

-Bueno al parecer también le dio un golpe de calor, solo necesita reposar hasta que se le cure la gripe, y dale esto cuando despierte, tiene irritada las anginas.

-¿me tengo que quedar a cuidarla?

-si- penso un poco Hanji, pero le pondría una prueba a Levi- ¿o llamo a su a amigo Kirschtein?

Levi se tenso y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-Bien- Hanji se dirigió a la puerta- cuídala y piensa un poco sobre lo que sientes por ella.

El estaba apunto de romperle los lentes junto con la cara, pero ella ya se había marchado; el solo frunció el seño mas de lo que pudo, tomo un banco y se sentó junto a la cama de Mikasa, observo las heridas que se había echo en la madrugada cuando rompió la taza; tomo una toalla y las mojo en alcohol y empezó a limpiarlas.

EL SABIA EXACTAMENTE QUE SENTÍA POR ELLA, Y TAMBIÉN SABIA LO QUE ELLA SENTÍA POR EL... desgraciadamente no era lo mismo.

-Mikasa, si supieras lo que has echo en mi, tan solo dame una oportunidad mocosa- decía mientras le quitaba unos mechones de su rostro- tan solo una... o de lo contrario no se que pueda hacerte.

_**LO TENGO TODO Y NO TENGO NADA**_

_**POR EL SIMPLE ECHO DE NO PODER POSEERTE...**_

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

_NO MEREZCO SU PERDÓN POR NO ACTUALIZAR DESDE HACE MUCHO D:_

_en verdad me disculpo por no actualizar, pueden matarme o usar mi cuerpo como piñata._

_y de antemano agradecer que lo lean... tal vez actualice pronto (diez mil años después) _

_gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este malo fic un saludo a todos._


	9. Sacrificio

_H-hola ... D:_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

_cuando no te acuerdas de nada _

_te percatas que te has olvidado a ti misma..._

* * *

Dentro de las murallas los lideres de escuadrón y mayores superiores se estaban reuniendo. Todo porque un joven de ojos verde los había convocado; era un intercambio, una de las armas mas fuertes que tenia la humanidad contra los titanes a cambio de una mujer. esto podía llegar ya a no ser solo una batalla contra los titanes, sin no podría llegar a convertirse a una guerra civil dentro las murallas.

Tanto la policía militar y la tropas de reconocimiento estaban reunidos en un solo edificio, era como ver a perros y gatos en una jaula. Levi y Eren caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose al la sala donde todos se reunirían.

-Heichou ¿que hago?

-simplemente no hables si vas a decir algo estúpido- el mayor decreto con paso apresurado pero se detuvo en seco- ¿ estas seguro de esto?

-le pregunto lo mismo, le he visto diferente desde lo sucedido. Contesto Eren- ¿Exactamente por que hace esto? se que tenemos un plan, pero se ve muy preocupado por el primer paso.

-No me gusta deberle nada a nadie, pero ahora lo único que tengo es este plan para...

No hubo respuesta, no podía decirle a el que lo que quería sacar con este plan.

-estoy siendo egoísta- siguió con su marcha sin mirar atrás.

se detuvieron antes de entrar.

-**_Estoy sacrificando la humanidad a cambio de poder volver a verla._**

-¿a que se refiere Heichou?

* * *

Mikasa abrió los ojos, ya no sentía el mismo malestar pero aun estaba presente. Se incorporo sobando su cabeza y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿te sientes mejor?

Alzo la vista encontrándose con una mirada profunda y un ceño marcado, ¿por que esta el aquí?. Limitándose a contestar simplemente se levanto de cama, tomo su chaleco y salio de la habitación.

-¡Ackerman!- el hombre salio tras ella, pero a su vez ella comenzó a correr-¡detente!

Corrieron hasta llegar a los dormitorios; Mikasa llego a su cuarto e inmediatamente trato de cerrar la puerta pero era demasiado tarde ese hombre ya había entrado.

-¿Que quiere?- pregunto con su respiración entre cortada- ¡por favor salga!

-me iré- se acerco al mueble depositando un pequeño bote de jarabe- cuando te tomes eso.

Ella miro el bote y vio hacia la ventana; ya había anochecido, ¿cuanto durmió?

-no la necesito, ahora si pudiera salir de mi habitación- volteo de nuevo la mirada hacia el.

-te doy una ultima oportunidad tomate eso-espeto el acercando un poco mas.

Mikasa no respondió simplemente dio una mirada como negación.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso; soportaría que ella la odiara, pero no soportaría casi perderle de nuevo, prefería que lo odiara a que nunca vuelva a ver sus ojos, o su melena azabache, o ese olor que casi no se distinguía pero era igual que una flor.

-Bien-Levi dijo esto en un susurro, dándole la espalda a Mikasa tomo el bote, lo abrió y lo bebió pero conservándolo en la boca.

Tomo a Mikasa por los hombros, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama; tomo las muñecas de ella y con sus piernas aprisiono su cuerpo y antes de que Mikasa dejara de estar en shock junto sus labios con los de ella, dándole de beber el medicamento.

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

_7u7 ¿habrá lemon? no lo se, tal vez si, tal vez no._

_ese enano usara el medicamento como excusa (/=0=)/_

_se que esta corto pero tratare de actualizar mas seguido._

_muchas gracias por leer. Adios_

_se prepara para tomatazos¡..._


	10. Chapter 10 Deseo

_H-hola ... D:_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

**RIVAMIKA**

* * *

_cuando no te acuerdas de nada _

_te percatas que te has olvidado a ti misma..._

Ella no sabía que era lo que sucedía, estaba en guerra con ella misma, su mente era un caos, su mente gritaba que lo apartara para poderlo golpear, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sentía como el medicamento de deslizaba por su garganta, estaba caliente, entre más atención le ponía ella a los detalles su cuerpo subía de temperatura y su cuerpo más se entumecía.

Se percató de que en la boca del hombre ya no quedaba más medicamento, pero aun así este se esforzaba por mantener sus bocas y cuerpos unidos, trato de empujarlo de nuevo, pero este apretó aún más su cuerpo con el de ella y fue cuando ella entre más trataba de apartarlo más la encerraba el en su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se topó con una mirada verde, pero tan fría que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal, de su garganta salió un suave gemido, de nuevo cerro esos ojos, por no poder observar ese par de ojos verdes que tenían un brillo de lujuria y deseo en ellos, ya no podía respirar, le faltaba aire, pero ese hombre no la dejaba. Levi apretó aún más sus muñecas que aun el sostenía con tanta fuerza, por el dolor de nuevo a ella se le fue otro pequeño gemido y cuando meno se dio cuenta la lengua del hombre entro salvajemente, ella se estremeció y abrió los ojos de golpe por sentirlo dentro de su boca, inmediatamente se le fue todo el aire que le quedaba. Pero a Levi le invadió un dolor pulsante. Mikasa le había mordido tan fuerte la lengua de él que empezó a sangrar, sin embargo el siguió besándola y aún más intenso que antes. El sabor metálico de la sangre y el calor que los dos cuerpos propagaban era imparable. A Mikasa le dolían las muñecas, no reparo en la gripe que le había dado e inmediatamente le dolió la cabeza, el oxígeno que apenas conseguía no era suficiente, el calor y las sensaciones que aquel hombre le provocaban la estaban torturando y volviendo loca. Tomo un poco de fuerza y lo separo de ella.

-**D**eténgase, por favor- alcanzo a decir mientras recuperaba la respiración y buscaba los ojos de Levi.

El la miro un momento pero aun así trato de acercarse a ella para volver a besarla, no quería dejarla, ya no que había vuelto aprobar esos dulces labios, **De nuevo**…

-**E**n verdad, deténgase, me lastima- murmuro ella mientras apretaba los ojos.

Levi soltó un suspiro, soltó despacio el agarre de sus muñecas hacia ella. Sus manos se estaban tornado un color rojizo por la ausencia de la circulación sanguínea y donde estaban sus dedos había marcas moradas. El esperaba un golpe ya que le había dejado las manos libres pero aún seguía con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Mikasa, buscaba una respuesta, su rostro estaba cubierto por unos mechones azabaches de ella, él los fue apartando con ternura y suavidad, "Belleza", fue la única palabra que pudo pasar por esos momentos en la cabeza de Levi.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de Mikasa, su fino rostro, su cabello azabache alborotado y contrastado por las sábanas blancas de su cama, sus labios enrojecidos, sus ojos grises de los cuales unas lágrimas salían, estaba corrompidas por el dolor y algo que nunca imagino sentir…. (1)

-**S**e lo suplico, solo déjeme en paz- rogó Mikasa con un hilo de voz mirando a la nada- ¿quiere que lo odie?

Levi frunció el ceño, no, no quería que le odiara, quería tenerla en todos sus sentidos, que le amara como el la ama.

-**E**sto no era necesario- la joven lo miro a los ojos, con tristeza- ya ha hecho suficiente.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Él sabía que no era necesario, pero tenía miedo a perderla por estar seguro de que podría defenderse sola, claro que podía, pero no quería arriesgarse, a que una enfermedad, un titan, una persona, se la arrebataran de las manos.

-**O**dio- la miro atentamente, esperándolo lo peor- ¿odio? no… ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento hacia usted, pero déjeme en paz, se lo ruego.

Comprendió, tal vez si era necesario dejarla unos momentos sola. Se dio cuenta de que se quedó dormida llorando, le quito las botas, le quito el chaleco, los arneses y la acomodo en la cama, tomo la sabana y la arropo. Se dirigió a la salida volteo una última vez.

-perdóname.

Fue lo único que dijo, pero él sabía que ella lo escuchaba.

* * *

**_ CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

** NOTAS DE** **AUTOR**

**espero que les guste, se que esta corto y me disculpo por eso.**

(1) lean las primeras letras juntas de los diálogos de Mikasa... las que están remarcadas. realmente se me va por mucho tiempo la creatividad como para escribir... 


	11. Chapter 11 Batalla

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

* * *

Cada herida que en mi corazón tu las sellabas  
como una llama que al igual seguía doliendo...

Su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil y una sensación de elevación la recorría. Todo a su alrededor era confuso, el cielo apenas lograba distinguirlo, parecía una mancha; pero de alguna u otra forma estaba demasiado cerca. Miro hacia abajo y logro ver las llanuras, pero no era nada a lo que ella esperaba. Estaba teñido con grandes manchas carmesís, el aire olía a humo, carne quemada y a metal.

Giro su cabeza, aun preguntándose el porqué de su elevamiento ¿esto se sentía morir? Estaba muerta? No esperaba ver eso, un terrorífico rostro gigante observándola con burla y superioridad. La boca de ese horrendo ser se abría con una lentitud que resultaba aterradora. Como si lo hiciera a propósito para aumentar el miedo. Pero el miedo en ella no estaba presente, era como una sensación, algo antiguo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la boca del titan se detuvo. Si esa cosa tenía un alma… la vio salir por los ojos de esta, sintió como caía y antes el impacto se despertó.

* * *

Su cuerpo tenía una fina capa de sudor frio. Su piel comenzó a erizarse y sintió un frio abrumador, como si hubiera despertado en medio invierno. Miro hacia lado derecho, y de ahí provenía la única luz en la habitación. Era de noche, la luz de la luna y un viento inquieto y gélido golpeaban las blancas cortinas. La ventana estaba abierta, soltó un suspiro y e reojo pudo ver como su aliento se combinaba con el crudo frio ¿Qué tan fría estaba esa noche? ¿O de que infierno se había despertado?

Se puso de pie, dispuesta a cerrar la ventana; observo la luna y en la lejanía de su vista logro ver u brillo que era escondido por una sombra. Mando sus ojos rápidamente al bosque que cubría aquel castillo que lo habían tomado como cuartel. Solo había arboles y una espesa niebla. Cuando se estaba dando por vencida de buscar aquel brillo y darle todo el merito a su imaginación; su vista se poso en algo… no era algo, era alguien. Poco a poco sus ojos le tomaron forma, era una persona sobre un caballo. Y aun en la distancia y la oscuridad que los separaba logro sentir la vista de esa persona en ella. Sin más la figura dio un tirón y se esfumo como humo.

Se vistió lo más rápido posible, estaba dispuesta a informarle a Hanji o Erwin. Detuvo sus pasos, no sabían dónde estaban las habitaciones de sus superiores habitaciones.  
Volteo hacia atrás, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta que estaba a un lado de su habitación, no quería acercarse a él, verlo o hacer cualquier cosa donde él estuviera implicado, pero no podía poner sus problemas ante un posible amenaza, además de que sería una pérdida de tiempo si buscaba habitación por habitación para encontrar a los demás superiores.  
Tomo una profunda bocanada de aire y giro sobre sus talones, deseando evitar los pensamientos sobre ese hombre.

A pesar de que dentro y fuera del lugar estaba congelado, tenía calor, no traía más que los pantalones de algodón blanco con las que entrenaba. Había dado demasiadas vueltas en la cama y su mente simplemente no se despejaba. Había suspirado más de lo que había parpadeado y el pecho le dolía.  
Y solo por esta vez el iba a sacarla de su cabeza; sacar a esa mujer era como tratar de tapar el sol con el pulgar. Pero no le quedaba de otra, necesita dormir y descansar. Dio un último suspiro y cerró los ojos y cuando su mente se ponía totalmente negra los golpes en la puerta comenzaron.  
Volvió a suspirar dejando la idea de dormir en el aire. Se levanto de la cama sintiendo su peso casi lo tiraba al suelo, dormir en seis días seguidos si hacían algo después de todo.  
Tomo una camisa blanca de botones y se la coloco con cierta torpeza, así que decidió no abotonarla. Se dirigió a la puerta planeando como estrellarla con quien lo molestaba. Cuando la abrió lo primero que hizo fue entrecerrar los ojos por las ya casi extinguidas llamas de las antorchas; la cabeza comenzó a zumbarle y su vista comenzó a girar, hizo un esfuerzo para poder tomarle forma a la persona que había tocado a la puerta. y decidió dejar que su mirada diera todas las vueltas que quisiera; y en vez de eso la sangre recorrió aun mas rápido, cada fibra de su cuerpo se tenso y la vista le mejoro tanto que pudo ver las líneas casi invisibles en el rostro de la bella mujer que momentos atrás llamaba a su puerta. Y como si realmente ella fuera el sol… sintió su cuerpo arder.

De todas las maneras que hubiera deseado ver a ese hombre, como estaba actualmente. Con un pantalón mal acomodado, la camisa sin abotonar el pelo algo revuelo y la mirada de alguna manera perdida… esa era la última forma en que ella deseaba verlo, la primera era con la cabeza decapitada.

-He visto algo, señor- hizo una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales estos estaban totalmente dilatados, el verde de sus ojos casi parecía un halo- puede, posiblemente ser una amenaza, señor.

El se le quedo mirando un largo rato en silencio, de reojo pudo ver como en un respiro largo y profundo pasaba por su pecho, como un respiro para tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué fue lo que exactamente viste?- se recargo en el marco de la puerta y cruzo un las piernas y brazos en sintonía, un perfecto manejo de su cuerpo-¿Ackerman?

-Un hombre en un caballo observando desde el borde del bosque, y al parecer con el equipo tridimensional.

-Puede haber sido de los soldados que montan la guardia esta noche- entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué te hace decir que puede ser una amenaza?

-Simplemente… yo- no podía decir que por una sensación personal- es algo raro, miraba fijamente hacia aquí, además cuando yo.

-¿Cuándo tu qué? su voz sonó con filo pero de alguna forma no dirigida a ella.

-cundo, noto mi presencia, trato de alejarse lo más rápido posible. Dijo mirándolo a los ojos que ya no eran como antes, ahora lucían mas cansados y se percato de las grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Pudo haber pensado que era yo- hizo otra pausa y suspiro- todos saben que esta es mi habitación y está en el ala este; habrá pensado que mañana le daría una paliza.

Mikasa bajo la cabeza, antes de poder evitar ese movimiento de timidez, ya era demasiado tarde, ya tenía la mirada mirando al suelo. Antes de poder decir algo fu callada.

-Pero por cualquier cosa, daré una alerta ahora mismo, para que busquen algo fuera de lo común. Ve a tu recamara a dormir. Lo necesitas.

Levi estaba dando media vuelta, cerrando la puerta.

-Mire quien lo dice- Mikasa lo dijo tan bajo como un susurro, pero al parecer no fue así, ya que levi se detuvo justo antes de cerrar completamente la puerta de su habitación.

El volteo a verla

-¿preocupada por su superior?- levemente alzo una ceja- ve a dormir Ackerman.

-idiota- esta vez lo dijo fuerte para que lo escuchara.

El sin inmutarse, comenzó a dar pasos firmes hacia ella, todo termino con ella acorralada entre el cuerpo de Levi y la pared. Como odiaba que ese hombre lograra que ella retrocediera pasos.

-si no te vas a dormir ahora mismo Ackerman- comenzó con una voz dura pero con un especie de ronroneo- te violare tan duro aquí en el pasillo que te romperé y todo aquel que nos vea deseara ser nosotros- A Mikasa con esas palabras le llego una especie de golpe en el estomago y sintió su rostro arder- ¿entonces?

Mikasa lo aparto y se dirigió a su habitación, cerró la puerta de manera brusca y se recargo en ella con la espalda. Le costaba respirar y dejo de sentir el frio clima que azotaba esa noche. Su rostro seguía caliente y de seguro más rojo que un tomate. Trato de respirar y de ignorar las palabras que retumbaban en la cabeza, aun oyendo su voz y el aroma, como si el aun estuviera ahí, excepto el calor que el emanaba. Grito internamente tratando hacer callar su corazón, se quito de nueva cuenta el uniforme y se coloco la ropa de dormir y se derrumbo en la cama… sabia que sería una noche larga con su cabeza y corazón. Una batalla.

* * *

Autor...

Bien antes de que me maten... se me había olvidado la contraseña de mi cuenta... (muerte 1) y también la contraseña de mi correo para poder recuperar la cuenta de FanFiction (muerte 2)

Realmente me disculpo por haber dejado demasiado tiempo la historia. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones tratare de hacer publicarla aun mas

se que me odian :0 yo los sigo amand 3


	12. Chapter 12 Dudas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

* * *

Tu me odias a mi  
y yo odio que los demás puedan decir tu nombre  
aun cuando yo no puedo ni dirigirte la palabra

* * *

-¿Han encontrado algo Erwin? Lo miro desde la esquina donde él se encontraba.

Aun después de tantos años de conocerlo, esa mañana se encontraba distante, como un extraño; aunque nunca han sido amigos cercanos. Su relación se asemejaba en una palabra: camaradas.

-¿Quién te dio la advertencia Levi?- él se levantó del asiento situado detrás del escritorio sin dejar de cruzar miradas mutuamente- Parecías seguro de la información que te fue dada obre una amenaza. ¿Alguna fuente de confianza?

-No es de tu incumbencia- desvió la mirada hacia la ventana que dejaba entrar los primeros rayos del sol-¿responderás a mi pregunta?

-Encontraron huellas de caballo, desde la entrada al bosque, siguen el lindero y se pierden cruzando el rio en la parte noreste del bosque.

Erwin rodeo el escritorio hasta posarse en frente y se recargo. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

-No fueron de los guardias en turno, confirmaron no haber llegado a esa sección cerca del bosque y además de que no tendrían ningún deber vigilar más allá cruzando el lindero del bosque.

-¿espías? Cuestiono Levi.

-Es lo más seguro, desde la última excursión nuestra relación con las demás tropas no han sido muy cordiales y amistosas.

-¿debo hacer algo al respecto? De nuevo cruzo la mirada con Erwin.

-No, sé que es necesario, pero pronto habrá una cuarta reunión entre los líderes de las tropas; quieren firmar un tratado de paz por quinta vez.

-¿Qué quieren firmar un tratado de paz? Ellos fueron los que hicieron alianza para atacarnos en nuestra última excursión además de que por poco…

-lo sé, no tienes por qué recordarlo, negociamos nuestra arma más fuerte para poder entrar en las murallas.

-espero que tengas un plan en mente, porque si no es así, me volveré un desertor.

-¿y te volverás un justiciero Levi?

-sabes muy bien que podría ser todo, menos un justiciero.

* * *

Levi dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina pronto seria hora del desayuno y quería una taza de té. A pesar de lo esperado esa noche había dormido algo mejor de lo habitual. Había logrado recuperar un poco de fuerza y energía, pero seguía sintiéndose pesado.  
Cruzo varios pasillos hasta encontrarse con el jardín central; era un espacio abierto dentro de las instalaciones, se detuvo por un segundo observando el cielo y luego continuo con su marcha hacia el comedor. Cuando llego, deseaba que estuviera vacío, pero no fue así, en una mesa alejada se encontraba Kirchten.

Con paso y mentalidad definidos para ignorarlo se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Espere- lo llamo Jean- necesito hablar con usted.

-Bien- lo miro a los ojos desafiándolo- pero si es alguna estupidez, espero estés dispuesto a limpiar todo los establos.

-¿Eso es lo que es para usted? ¿Una estupidez? Las palabras salieron con impotencia, de seguro por miedo a faltarle el respeto a Levi.

-¿A qué te refieres Kirchten?

Jean apretó la mandíbula y los puños en sintonía; tomo un largo respiro y continuo.

-Últimamente anda molestando mucho a Mikasa Ackerman ¿no le parece?

-Lo que pase entre Ackrman y yo; no es para nada de tu interés.

Levi dio media vuelta entrando en la cocina, pero aun así Jean le siguió.

-No he terminado, señor.

-Yo sí, así que es mejor que te vayas de aquí en este momento.

-¿Mikasa es una estupidez para usted? ¡Si no es así deje a Mikasa en paz!

El enojo invadio inmediatamente el cuerpo de Levi, tuvo que controlarse por no darle un golpe en la cara a Jean. Pero no había ninguna intención por la cual enojarse; el sabía desde hace tiempo los sentimientos de Kirchten por Ackerman. ¿Ackerman?

Sin ningún aviso o tiempo para pensar, giro sobre su talón izquierdo mientras su pierna derecha se elevaba a la altura del rostro de Jean, dándole con el talón derecho en el rostro.  
Jean con la guardia baja, termino noqueado y guiado por la gravedad hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- era una voz suave y fuerte a la vez, para el parecía la de un ángel, una voz que conocía- ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Era Mikasa, no había necesidad de suponer que lo había visto golpear a su amigo, su rostro lo decía todo.  
Levi no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir, había liberado la mayor parte de su enojo en la cara de Kirchten; el mayor…

El mayor bajo la vista a Jean el cual no se movía para nada, se había desquitado con él; pero realmente no le importaba. Cuando levanto la vista de nuevo, su mirada se oscureció y se tiño de manchas rojas.  
La mejilla izquierda le ardía, Mikasa había llegado hasta el para darle un merecido golpe en el rostro; él ni siquiera noto el momento en el que ella avanzo hasta él.

Busco con sus ojos de ella y aun cuando logro ver enojo, no vio odio y la presencia de otro sentimiento; en la mirada de ella había ¿temor?, no, no era temor. Era algo más cercano al arrepentimiento.

-Ackerman, yo…

-! Suficiente ¡

Erwin, Hanji y otros soldados más como Sasha y Armin estaban en la puerta de la cocina.

-Como veo que son muy buenos amigos- comenzó a decir Erwin mientras se adentraba aún más en la cocina- la habitación de los dos será el calabozo.

-Ni hablar, señor. Intervino Mikasa con el seño lleno de histeria e incredulidad.

-No te estaba preguntando, Ackerman. Han llevado una actitud de intolerancia entre ambos, desde mucho tiempo, es insoportable; son una distracción para los demás soldados en este régimen. Además comenzaran desde esta tarde en quedarse ahí.

-Pero…

-Mikasa, está bien es mejor que lo hagas- intervino Hanji- solo haz lo que se te ordeno.

Levi que observaba todo en silencio desde el final de la cocina, logro ver como la espalda de Ackerman estaba rígida, su respiración acelerada y sus manos temblaban, debería estar muy enojada para que sus manos estuvieran así. Dirigió su vista más allá de la joven cruzándola con Erwin y Hanji; la última tenía una sonrisa divertida y desagradable para el. Si ella sonreía así es porque sabía algo o estaba emocionada por algo.

-Vayan ya Hanji escóltalos hasta la habitación preparada en el calabozo.

Mikasa y Levi comenzaron a salir de la cocina y Hanji guiándolos.

-El resto de ustedes- Erwin miro a los demás soldados- lleven a Kirchten a la enfermería en un momento enviare a Hanji a revisarlo.

Todos sin ninguna palabra entraron en la cocina y levantaron a su amigo del suelo, salieron con una leve reverencia de cabeza hacia su superior como señal de que planeaban obedecer sus órdenes y partieron por las puertas del comedor.

* * *

-Bueno ya estamos aquí- dijo Hanji mientras sacaba un juego de llaves de su pantalón, abrió la puerta y miro dentro- tienen suerte de que ya haiga una habitación preparada, así que, primero las damas, ¿Levi que esperas?

Hanji lo miro con una sonrisa divertida pero al ver el rostro del enano la sonrisa se esfumo como el humo. Mikasa entro, no quería perder más el tiempo así que entro sin más preámbulos. Cuando Levi entro en la habitación; Hanji antes de cerrar la puerta le habloa la enano.

\- La razón por la que estaba tan rigida y sus manos temblaban- hizo una corta pausa, tratando de ver si la joven dentro de la habitación no los oía- no era porque estuviera enojada… es porque está nerviosa.

El repiqueteo de la muerta de metal se escucho por todo el lugar he hizo que Levi saliera de sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué Ackerman estaría nerviosa? ¿Por qué lo había golpeado? No, claro que no. ¿Cuál es la razón?

* * *

Autor...

Hola a todos¡ (sigo esperando sus tomatazos)

**Les quiero agradecer a todos, en especial a los que me han ayudado mucho con sus reviews como:**

**Matt Squinn 3**

**superchica89 :D**

**y a todos los demás que me han apoyado 3 . Tratare de esforzarme de actualizar mas seguido y mejorar mi manera de escribir de verdad muchas gracias, y me disculpo si les he causado molestias en mi manera de escribir. Los quiero, besos 3**__

_ -Leben-_


	13. Chapter 13 Intercambio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama (satanas)

**Generos:** Romance/Angst/Drama

**Parejas**: Mikasa Ackerman|Rivaille|Eren jeager

* * *

_La verdad que te tengo que decir me arranca el corazón_  
_Y las mentiras que te mantengo me están ahogando _

* * *

El eco de la puerta quedo flotando en el interior de la habitación, que perduro muchos segundos después que la puerta de metal se cerrara.  
Al no haber ni una sola ventana el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, no se podía ver lo que había frente de ti, sin embargo Mikasa sabia un poco como estaba distribuida la habitación; ya que en este calabozo fue donde Hanji le dio la llave que Eren poseía, esta sería el "cuarto" de Eren. Por reflejo de estar perdida en sus pensamientos la azabache se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo bajo la ropa la forma del metal. Esa mañana, hubo algo que la hizo ponérsela el cuello. Y también recordó lo que Hanji le dijo… las palabras que la hicieron correr al comedor.

No hizo falta mucho tiempo para que se oyera los pasos de la otra persona que se encontraba en lugar. Al pasar junto a ella, pudo percibir el olor, un olor dulce y nostálgico. Como el té… Tal vez Levi olía al té… ¿o el té olía a Levi? Al percatarse de sus pensamientos una luz roja e instantánea se esparció por toda la oscuridad. Su superior estaba encendiendo la lámpara de aceite. Él agito la mano para apagar el cerillo que utilizo para prender la pequeña lámpara.

Mikasa desvió la mirada del hombre, buscando algo con que pudiera centrarla y no mirar a su superior. Trato de familiarizarse con aquel lugar, puesto que la primera vez que estuvo ahí solo se dedicó a llorar.

La habitación constaba de una pequeña cama cubierta de sabanas muy blancas con una sola almohada. En la esquina se encontraba un armario de tamaño mediano. De lado derecho de la cama se encontraba un pequeño mueble de noche y sobre este, estaba la lámpara de aceite. Frente a la cama, colgado en la pared había un cuadro de un paisaje. Extrañamente este cuadro le causaba ira. El paisaje pintado en él era un océano, una playa, pintado de una forma apresurada pero con detalles que la hacían sentirse que estaba dentro de él.

Camino hacia la pared en la que se encontraba la pintura, alzo las manos; tomando el marco de la pintura lo alzo un poco y después lo jalo, de la manera más rápidamente posible, con el cuadro en la mano derecha se dirigió al armario. Cuando llego hasta él, lo metió en el pequeño espacio de atrás que quedaba entre el armario y la pared. Dio media vuelta y se topó con la mirada de Levi.

-¿Le desagrada el arte, Ackerman? Hablo el hombre con un poco de curiosidad en la voz.

-No. Respondió secamente la chica.

-¿Cuál es la razón de quitarlo? Se acercó a la cama y se sentó sobre las blancas sabanas.

-¿Cuántas más preguntas me hará? Al decir esto, frunció un poco el ceño, tratando de fingir que le molestaba, pero realmente era todo lo contrario.

-bueno, estaremos un largo rato aquí, y no hay mucho que hacer, ¿no tienes algo que quieras preguntarme?

Recordando lo que le dijo Hanji esa mañana, ¿si tenía algo que preguntar? Tenía mucho que preguntar.

-¿Qué fue - hizo una pausa para llenarse de valor los pulmones y su voz no se perdiera en el aire - ¿Qué fue lo que intercambio, para salvarme?

* * *

Se despertó un poco perdida, no recordaba cuando se quedó dormida. Se dirigió al baño de su habitación, lleno la bañera de agua caliente, se desprendió de su ropa y se metió en el agua. El agua estaba tan caliente, que la relajo, provocando que poco a poco sus ojos se cerraran.

-asa…?- alguien la llamaba-¿ Mikasa? Mikasa ¡

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, definiendo lo que había a su alrededor. Hanji la sujetaba de los brazos manteniéndola fuera del agua.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te sientes mal? La mujer mayor la bombardeo de preguntas

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto la joven algo dormida y desorientada-

-Eso es lo que yo quiero preguntar. Ven sal, no te duermas en el agua, es muy peligroso.

Hanji la ayudo a salir del agua, pero antes la envolvió en una toalla para envolver su cuerpo desnudo. La acompaño a su cama y la sentó.

-Vístete, acabas d salir de una gripe, puede volver y ser peor. Comento apresurada

-Sí, lo hare.

Hanji miro un rato hacia la puerta, para darle privacidad a la azabache. Después de un rato la joven le dio un pequeño "ya" para que ella pudiera voltear

-bien, así está mejor.

-¿Me buscaba por algo?

\- ¿eh?, oh, SI- la mujer de lentes levanto sus brazos como si se hubiera llenado de energía-¿has visto algo raro al enano, ¿no es así?

No le dio tiempo de responder

-¿Sabes por qué te di la llave del sótano? Realmente no te la di yo… bueno si te la di yo, pero no fue de mi parte, aunque si se podría considerar de mi parte puesto que….- hubo una pausa de unos segundos- lo que quiero decir es que, esa llave me la dio el enano para que yo te la pasara a ti.

-¿Por qué? La cabeza de la joven se llenó de dudas que emergieron como un geiser.

-Sé que será difícil, para él también lo fue, la decisión que el tomo. Hanji bajo un poco la cabeza

-le suplico, vaya al grano.

-Para salvarte de las tropas militares que te encerraron, Levi tuvo que intercambiar algo muy valioso para todos, solo lo hizo para poder salvarte. Te juro que es todo lo que te puedo decir, si tienes alguna duda o algo más que quiera saber, pregúntale a Levi.

Hanji salió de la habitación con algo de prisa. Mikasa volteo al mueble que estaba a lado de su cama. Se acercó y tomo la llave se la coloco en el cuello y salió corriendo, buscando al hombre que últimamente estaba demasiado enredado en su vida.

* * *

**AUTOR ... INTENTO DE AUTOR.**

Hola?

Mejor ya no digo nada...

suplico por su perdón¡


End file.
